mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
High Growth
There is a very useful High Growth mini-event, which seems to happen on every second weekend. Players are rewarded with a large amount of gems for doing a large number of level-ups. HG1.png HG2.png HG3.png HG4.png HG5.png HG6.png HG7.png HG8.png HG9.png HG10.png } |50 |10 |10 |- |2 |10 |15 |100 |150 |10 |10 |- |3 |20 |35 |200 |350 |10 |10 |- |4 |35 |70 |350 |700 |10 |10 |- |5 |55 |125 |800 |1500 |14.5 |12 |- |6 |80 |205 |1200 |2700 |15 |13.2 |- |7 |120 |325 |1800 |4500 |15 |13.8 |- |8 |200 |525 |3000 |7500 |15 |14.3 |- |9 |300 |825 |4500 |12000 |15 |14.5 |- |10 |500 |1325 |7500 |19500 |15 |14.7 |- |11 |800 |2125 |12000 |31500 |15 |14.8 |- |12 |1300 |3425 |19500 |51000 |15 |14.9 |- |13 |2000 |5425 |30000 |81000 |15 |14.9 |- |14 | | | | | | |- |15 | | | | | | |} Estimation of the number of available level-ups and the required amount of gold It is not nice to end up in a situation, where you have done something like 45 upgrades for a 80 upgrades milestone, but have no resources left to actually finish it. That's why after completing each milestone it's a good idea to estimate how many upgrades you can still do. And a script exists to automate this process. Usage instructions: * Open the "squad" view page in the game. Activate the filter, which shows only upgradable cards. * Go through each rarity and prepare the list of your heroes. Each line should include three parts: rarity, the number of cards and the current hero level. For example, "r 356 5" means "rare hero with 356 cards and level 5". * Open https://play.crystal-lang.org/#/r/6jr9/edit in your browser and edit the parameters for the plan_levelups function at the bottom, replacing the provided example with your actual data. * Press "Compile & run code" button to receive the result. Currently the following example plan_levelups( guild_discount: 16, # guild bonus for levelup cost decrease fable_discount: 18, # optional fable bonus for levelup cost decrease number_of_levelups: 55, # the number of desired level-ups upgradable_cards: " # the list of upgradable cards: rarity quantity level c 2000 1 # a 'common' hero with 2000 cards and level 1 r 982 7 # a 'rare' hero with 982 cards and level 7 l 45 1 # a 'legendary' hero with 45 cards and level 1 e 155 6 # an 'epic' hero with 155 cards and level 6 r 356 5 r 120 7 r 639 11 ") produces the following output Trying to plan for up to 55 level-ups (level-up cost discounts: 16%, 18%). With your cards you can do level-ups in this order: common 2000/25 Lv1 -> common 1975/50 Lv2 (34 gold) common 1975/50 Lv2 -> common 1925/75 Lv3 (55 gold) common 1925/75 Lv3 -> common 1850/100 Lv4 (82 gold) common 1850/100 Lv4 -> common 1750/150 Lv5 (137 gold) common 1750/150 Lv5 -> common 1600/200 Lv6 (206 gold) common 1600/200 Lv6 -> common 1400/250 Lv7 (344 gold) legendary 45/5 Lv1 -> legendary 40/10 Lv2 (413 gold) legendary 40/10 Lv2 -> legendary 30/15 Lv3 (619 gold) common 1400/250 Lv7 -> common 1150/300 Lv8 (688 gold) legendary 30/15 Lv3 -> legendary 15/20 Lv4 (964 gold) rare 356/130 Lv5 -> rare 226/160 Lv6 (964 gold) common 1150/300 Lv8 -> common 850/350 Lv9 (1033 gold) common 850/350 Lv9 -> common 500/450 Lv10 (1377 gold) rare 226/160 Lv6 -> rare 66/190 Lv7 (1377 gold) epic 155/100 Lv6 -> epic 55/120 Lv7 (1722 gold) common 500/450 Lv10 -> common 50/600 Lv11 (2066 gold) rare 982/190 Lv7 -> rare 792/220 Lv8 (2410 gold) rare 792/220 Lv8 -> rare 572/250 Lv9 (2755 gold) rare 572/250 Lv9 -> rare 322/330 Lv10 (3444 gold) rare 639/420 Lv11 -> rare 219/500 Lv12 (5510 gold) Summary: you can do 20 level-ups and need 26200 gold.